The present invention relates to reaction products of oxalic acid esters and amino group containing materials.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,414,250 to Costanza et al relates to the incorporation of oxalate ester into an amine containing thermoplastic resin composition in order to achieve a rapid crosslinking reaction between the oxalate groups and the amino-hydrogen groups. The composition cures at ambient temperature to a highly crosslinked thermoset coating.
Reaction products of oxalic acid esters and amino group containing materials which do not result in crosslinked films, heretofore, have been unknown.